


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by c4louf0rnia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, seven minutes in heaven au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4louf0rnia/pseuds/c4louf0rnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam drags semi-geeky Harry to a party at star footie player Louis Tomlinson's house. They get caught up in a game of seven minutes in heaven, and I'm sure you can guess the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first Larry writing so forgive me if it's not super fantastic, but I saw this idea on a list of AU prompts and thought it could be cute so I tried. Also it's my first post on Ao3 and I'm pretty excited about it! Please do not redistribute my work. Feedback is always appreciated. Happy reading. -Em ♡
> 
> PS If anyone could tell me what I need to do to make my paragraphs indented that would be very helpful. I have the paragraph tag on all my paragraphs but I can't get them to indent! :(

Harry grumbles into his cup as he brings it to his lips to take a sip of whatever disgusting concoction Liam had thrust into his hand the moment they got to the party. It had been a significantly long amount of time for someone to still be drinking the same drink they had gotten when they arrived, but Harry wasn’t much into the alcohol scene. In fact, he wasn’t much into the whole party scene. He had been practically dragged to this retched affair by Liam; all because Niall had gotten ill the night before and was absolutely bedridden. It was Louis Tomlinson’s, captain of the football team, party and he and Liam were very close because Liam played on the team. Harry had only ever spoken to Louis when he was with Liam and typically it was a matter of ‘Hi, how are you?’ and ‘Bye, see you in Maths’ (their only class together in which they never actually spoke).

Harry wasn’t a complete and utter nerd, however he did excel exceptionally in school and did not partake in any physically demanding extracurricular activities. Okay, so maybe

Harry was a nerd. However, he was also a bit in with the popular crowd because of his friendship with Liam (which was the reason he wasn’t worried about being thrown out of the party). Liam and Harry grew up together and when they got into high school and Harry finally accepted that he did not even like girls in the slightest, he had confided in Liam and Liam had been completely supportive. Perhaps it was even because of Liam that Harry was never teased for his sexuality. Everybody in the school knew that if they messed with Harry they would answer to Liam, and that was something nobody ever wanted to experience.

Before Harry could protest, Liam had forced him into a cliché game of spin the bottle that would result in the spinner and whomever the bottle landed on being holed up in Louis’ bedroom closet. Reluctantly Harry sat crisscrossed in the circle that contained Liam, Louis, two other boys from the footie team, and a number of girls that seriously outweighed the boy/girl ratio. He sipped anxiously from his cup, praying to god that the bottle never landed on him. He watched as each time the bottle was spun a boy would get paired up with a girl, or sometimes a girl and a girl, and they would eagerly enter the closet for a seemingly longer than seven minutes, seven minutes in heaven. Harry could only imagine the activities that were probably going on in there, and had no idea why Louis would be okay with them going on right next to his clothes.

As the game continued, Harry found himself caught in a daydream and surprised himself when he realized it was in fact, Louis, who had invaded his thoughts. He wondered what it would be like if he and Louis got caught up in seven minutes in heaven. Harry could imagine Louis’ small, delicate hands tugging on his curls as he kissed and sucked up and down the Harry’s jawline and neck. Harry felt himself gnawing on his bottom lip to keep himself in check.

  
“C’mon H, your turn to spin.” Harry felt Liam’s hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance.  
  
“Huh?” Harry’s eyebrows went up simultaneously in confusion.  
  
“Spin the bottle, mate.” Louis interjected with a small, crooked smile. Harry’s eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.  
  
“I think I’ll pass,” Harry chuckled, “but thanks.” He added sarcastically.  
  
“I’m afraid that’s against the rules, H. Everyone spins at least once.” Liam informed him.  
  
_Rules?_ Harry thought. _It’s a bloody stupid high school party game, how the hell are there rules?!_  
  
Harry’s eyes drifted around the circle and to his biggest dismay everybody was watching and waiting for him to spin the stupid bottle.  
  
“Fine.” He grumbled. Harry reached out towards the glass bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. He watched in agony thinking about who it would land on as its speed slowly decreased. Harry half hoped it would land on Liam. At least Liam was his best mate and they would just sit in the closet and joke about how dumb the game was for seven minutes. Harry made the prediction that the bottle had three good spins left before deciding his demise, and damn was he right. Harry knew it would be too lucky for it to land on someone he was friends with. Instead, it had to land on the one person he fantasized about. Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry was afraid to look up. He didn’t want to see anybody’s faces for fear that they would all burst into laughter, make a joke about “yeah that’ll happen” and move on to the next spinner. He peeked next to him at Liam who was looking across the circle at Louis, probably waiting for his reaction to be sure he didn’t need an ass kicking for poking fun at Harry.  
  
“Well, let’s get to it then!” Harry’s head snapped up at Louis’ proclamation and he watched him stand from his spot in the circle. A few of the girls had dropped jaws, and so did Harry. Louis looked over his shoulder as he headed towards the closet and motioned for Harry to join him. Louis opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter, then followed him in and closed the door.  
  
_This has to be a sick joke. God I hope Liam kicks his ass later._ Harry thought, scowling. He toyed with a small string on the end of his shirt that had come loose while watching down at Louis’ feet, waiting for him to make any motion.  
  
“So.” Louis finally broke the silence. Harry wondered how long they had been in there. In retrospect it had probably only been 45 seconds. But to Harry it had felt much, much longer.  
  
"Listen,” Harry began, forcing himself to look at Louis’ face instead of his shoes, “I’m not expecting anything, I know you aren’t into guys and I’m not going to jump you or anything so we can just sit in here for the stupid seven minutes and then you can reassure everybody that we didn’t even touch each other.” Harry realized he sounded much harsher than he meant to. It wasn’t like Louis had ever been as ass to him, so why was he so concerned now with how Louis was going to address the situation when people asked about it later? Louis raised his eyebrows, his mouth cocked into a grin and he laughed.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just-“Louis laughed, unable to get through his sentence and Harry stood dumbfounded and waiting. Once Louis finally could hold himself together, he gazed up at Harry, and Harry averted his eyes. Louis took a step closer to Harry, and Harry took one back, hitting the wall of course due to the small proximity of the closet.  
  
“Harry,” Louis’ voice was low, and he pulled Harry’s hand away from the bit of thread he had been messing with since they entered the closet. “You really have got to avoid making assumptions about people,” Louis gripped the collar of Harry’s button up, “that you know nothing about.” Louis pulled Harry’s face down and kissed him. Harry pulled back instantly, staring at Louis in wide-eyed shock.  
  
“You’re? But I thought you were…what the hell?!” Harry whisper shouted into Louis’ face. Again, Louis laughed.  
  
“Are you going to finish any of those thoughts? Or are you going to kiss me back?” Louis did not wait for Harry to answer before leaning back into him and connecting their lips once more. Louis’ hands strayed from Harry’s shirt collar down his chest and rested lightly on it. Harry moved his arms around Louis and held him to his chest trying to get him as close as possible. Louis bit down lightly on Harry’s bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly, giving Louis much satisfaction. Louis was much more dominating than his small stature gave him credit for, he had Harry completely under his control as he made Harry unravel more and more with his brilliantly skilled tongue. Louis removed his lips from Harry’s, causing an immediate frown to form on Harry’s face. But before he could pout for long, Louis’ lips were trailing down his jawline to his neck, sucking and nipping lightly with his teeth to leave his signature for the world to see.  
  
“Oh my god, Louis.” Harry groaned in sweet agony, leaning his head back against the wall to allow Louis better access to his neck. Harry felt Louis smile against his skin, which drove him even further over the edge.  
  
_How was it that one person’s kiss could have such an intense effect on him?_ Harry’s mind was going all over the place. He was thinking about the revelation that Louis was gay. The sweet fact that it was gorgeous, star football captain, Louis Tomlinson that was leaving hickeys all over his neck. He wondered if anybody else knew about Louis. And most importantly, he was trying to concentrate on not falling completely over the edge just from Louis’ mouth on his neck. Louis unhinged his mouth from its previous spot on Harry’s collar bone and took a moment to stare back into Harry’s green eyes.  
  
“You have the most beautiful eyes.” Harry couldn’t help but blurt out. It was true, Harry had always noticed but when they were so close to him, now he really could appreciate them in all their gloriousness.  
  
“Thank you.” Louis muttered before connecting their mouths once more. His hands made their way up Harry’s torso to his curly hair. Louis tugged and twisted his fingers into his hair, just like in Harry’s daydream. This couldn’t be real. Harry had to be dreaming. But when Louis grinded his hips into Harry and Harry could completely feel his hard-on, he knew it felt all too real to be a dream.

While their mouths worked in impeccable harmony, Louis untangled his dainty fingers from Harry’s curls and lightly trailed them down his face and neck to the top button of his shirt. He started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt slowly, almost teasing, but could not keep the pace for too long until he found himself much too anxious to get Harry’s shirt open. Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s chest with each button he undid, shifting himself down with his hands. When he reached the last button his mouth was level with the top of Harry’s jeans. He placed a small, tender kiss right above his jeans before Harry pulled him up, his face filled with angst as he gnawed on his slightly swollen bottom lip.

  
“Louis…I’ve never um…” He tried to confess with as little words as possible.  
  
“Really?” Louis asked in disbelief and Harry nodded once.  
  
“I never would have guessed that.” Louis tried to make him feel better.  
  
“Really?” Now it was Harry’s turn to question, and Louis’ to nod.  
  
“Well we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you tell me to stop, I will.” At this rate, Louis knew they were running short on time. He hadn’t even been attempting to keep time. Maybe they’d already gone past the seven minutes and nobody had let them know. Louis couldn’t help himself though. Short on time or not he would at least test the situation, for let’s say, future knowledge. Louis stayed looking up at Harry, but moved his hands down slowly. His fingertips grazed Harry’s skin, and Louis could feel the goosebumps raising on his stomach. He leaned up and kissed Harry, hoping to ease his nerves. He tried to make Harry concentrate more on kissing him than on where his hands were headed. Louis’ hands reached Harry’s belt and he slowly started to undo it, still kissing Harry. He parted momentarily, breathing hard.  
  
“If you want me to stop just say so.” He reminded Harry. Harry nodded slightly, also breathing heavily but slid his hand around the back of Louis’ neck and pulled their mouths back together. Louis popped open the button of Harry’s jeans and used one hand to pull the zipper down and rested one hand on Harry’s hip, drawing small circles with his thumb, raising even more goosebumps. Harry’s hips pushed forward into Louis, making Louis grin and move his hands in attempt to relieve Harry faster. Just as Louis was moving to pull down Harry’s jeans, a voice shouted from outside the door. The two jumped, startled by the interruption, but Louis had a feeling it was coming sometime soon.  
  
“Time’s up!” Liam shouted, Harry and Louis could hear the grin in his voice.  


Breathing heavily, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’ and sighed. He wondered what this meant for them. Would they walk out and try (unsuccessfully due to the state of themselves) to pretend they hadn’t done anything? Louis moved so Harry could readjust his jeans. Harry tried to focus on buckling his belt and Louis reached up to try and fix Harry’s almost-sex sex-hair.

  
“It’s hopeless, I’m afraid, mate.” Louis chuckled removing his hands. Harry couldn’t help but smile at Louis as he reached for the doorknob. Louis reached out and stopped his hand before he could turn it and leaned up one last time to Harry’s lips. Harry’s hands cupped Louis’ face, trying ever so hard to make this moment last, wondering if it would ever happen again.  
  
“I guess,” Louis mumbled after parting slightly from Harry, “we’ll have to finish this later.” Louis smirked knowing the hold he had on Harry when Harry’s mouth opened slightly but no words came out. Louis turned and opened the door, the group immediately turning to see the state of the two boys. Liam looked from Harry to Louis and smirked knowingly, while Louis looked smug as ever; eyebrows raise, biting his bottom lip while the taller seemingly dazed boy followed him, looking like he was trying to conceal their not-so secret, secret.  
  
“Well, I’m a bit over this game so I’m going to get a drink.” Louis announced. Harry hoped he had other intentions that involved him. The group filed out of the room in agreement, while Louis stayed, pretending to be busy on his phone. Harry began to walk out after Liam, hurt slightly that Louis wasn’t seeming further interested in him, when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. He smiled to himself and turned to face Louis.  
  
“Meet me back up here in 15 minutes. If you want, you can stay over.”  
  
“I would love that.” Harry admitted with confidence. He leaned down and kissed Louis lightly on the mouth before heading out to let Liam know what was going on. Harry could not wait to go back up and meet Louis to finish what they started in his closet.  
  
As Harry headed back upstairs 15 minutes after he left, he felt so thankful that there were actual rules in stupid party games. He was glad he had spun that bottle and he was even more glad that he got caught up in seven minutes in heaven with Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
